


Gay Straight Alliance

by ErynScarlet



Series: Pride Month 2020 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, If this will trigger you Please do not read, Trigger Warning- Homophobic Content, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynScarlet/pseuds/ErynScarlet
Summary: While I did research on the subject, I do not fully understand the GSA, so I did the best I could with the information I found.There is homophobia, so if this could be at all triggering, please do not read.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Imra Adreen/Gayle Marsh, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: Pride Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770190
Kudos: 32





	Gay Straight Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> While I did research on the subject, I do not fully understand the GSA, so I did the best I could with the information I found.  
> There is homophobia, so if this could be at all triggering, please do not read.

The library was empty when she walked in, the librarian glancing up from his computer, a sympathetic look on his face as she walked past. Making her way to the back of the building, she went up the short flight of stairs to the second floor, crossing the open space to the far corner. Deep in the shelves lined with historical literature, a large bean bag chair sat in the corner, a figure curled up on it. From her place at the far end of the shelf, she could see a head of raven hair facing the wall, a stack of books laying on the floor by the girl’s head.

Pulling her backpack higher on her back, she walked down the aisle, a smile growing on her face as she heard the sound of pages turning. At the sound of a sniffle, she hesitated, the grip she had on her backpack strap tightening.

“Lena?” She called, frowning when the girl tensed without turning around, instead, curled further into the chair. Coming to stand beside the bean bag, Kara set her bag against the end of the bookshelf, kneeling on the edge of the massive seat.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, brows furrowing when Lena didn’t turn to face her.

“Hey Kara, good morning,” She said, keeping her back to the blonde. 

“I brought breakfast,” Kara said, reaching for her backpack. Pulling out a white paper bag, she unrolled the top. Pulling out two wrapped muffins, she set one on the seat beside Lena. Fishing two bottles of juice out, she glanced up just as the brunette was setting the book in her hand on the stack sitting on the floor. She briefly spotted a yellowish-purple spot along her jaw and a ring of red around her wrist.

“Lena?! What happened?” Kara asked, dropping the bottles.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Lena said, turning to face the blonde, keeping the right side of her face hidden.

“It’s not fine Lena, who hurt you?”

“Can we not talk about this right now? Please?” The younger girl asked as she picked up the muffin Kara laid out for her. Slowly peeling back the plastic wrapping, she picked at the top, sighing when Kara sat back, dropping the subject.

They ate their breakfast in silence. The red around Lena’s wrist stood out against her pale skin, the sleeve of her green button-up barely covering it when she reached up to brush strands of hair out of her face.

“I won’t push you,” Kara said, breaking the silence floating heavily around them. “I just want to help,” she added, crumbling the plastic wrapper in her hand, reaching for the one Lena fiddled with. Standing, the blonde took the wrappers and empty bottles to the recycling bin at the top of the stairs. When she returned, Lena was leaning against the wall on the far side of the bean bag chair by the corner, patting the space next to her for Kara to sit beside her.

“I called my mom yesterday,” Lena started, pulling her sleeves down around her hands, twisting the cuffs.

“I um, I told her. About- about me. She wasn’t happy.” The brunette said, wrapping her arms around herself.

“I never thought, I mean, I know she never really wanted me, but. I never thought she could hate me more.” 

“What happened?” Kara asked. Reaching between them, she moved to lay her hand on the brunette’s shoulder before changing her mind, leaving it lying between them, an open invitation if Lena wanted something to hold on to.

“She yelled at me, practically disowned me. My roommate heard me. She waited until I ended the call. She was outside the door when I went to the kitchen. She uh, called me names. I tried to go back into my room but, she grabbed my wrist. She punched me. I fell. She kicked me, then told me I better change before going into her room.”

“Did you talk to your RA? She should know this happened.” Kara asked, moving to stand.

“She wasn’t there when I knocked. I emailed her that I need to talk to her, but I don’t want to go alone.” Lena said, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“I’m going with you.”

“I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you, you don’t even live on campus,” Lena said, hugging her knees tighter.

“I’m sorry, but that’s crap. You are never an inconvenience to me.” Kara said.

“What about Alex?” Lena asked, “won’t she wonder where you are?”

“All I’ve got to do is tell her I’ll be late getting home. She’ll understand.”

“Okay,” Lena said, watching the blonde as she pulled her phone out of her backpack, scrolling through the contacts to find her sister.

**Kara (10:08 a.m.):** Hey, I might be late getting home after class today.

**Alex (10:12 a.m.):** Okay. What’s up, you finally ask Lena on that date?

**Kara (10:15 a.m.):** No. I’m going with her to talk to her RA.

**Alex (10:18 a.m.):** Alright.

**Alex (10:20 a.m.):** What happened?

**Kara (10:23 a.m.):** One of her roommates attacked her after overhearing her coming out to her mom.

**Alex (10:28 a.m.):** Excuse Me?! They did what now?

**Alex (10:32 a.m.):** When are you going?”

Turning to Lena, Kara asked, “When did your RA tell you to go see her?”

Pulling out her phone, she scrolled through her emails.

“After our last class today. So, around 3.” Lena said.

**Kara (10:40 a.m.):** We’ll be at Lena’s dorm around 3:10. We’re going after class.

**Alex (10:43 a.m.):** Tell Lena that Kelly and I will be there too.

“Kelly and Alex are coming too,” Kara said, sliding her phone in her backpack. Nodding, Lena picked up her stack of books, moving to put them away. Picking up their bags, Kara followed the brunette around the library, the duo stopping on the sidewalk in front of the building.

“I’ll see you in class,” Kara said, handing Lena her backpack, placing a gentle kiss above the bruise lining her jaw.

* * *

Classes passed much too slowly for the blonde’s liking, her mind racing until she met Lena outside their last class for the day. Sitting beside her in class, she kept an eye on the brunette, a mask of indifference on her face as people blatantly stared at the purple covering half her face and neck.

“Alright, class dismissed,” Mr. Lord said, turning the projector off.

Taking Lena’s hand in hers, she shot a text to Alex telling her sister they were on their way. Slinging her backpack across her shoulders, she let Lena lead her across campus to the girl’s dormitory on the opposite side of main campus. Passing the food court, they came to a small circle of buildings, a field of grass in the middle, sidewalks cutting through the greenery leading to each building, connecting with the main sidewalk beside the student parking lot. Taking a seat at one of the many benches in the courtyard, they waited for Alex and Kelly, watching as a dark blue car pulled into one of the visitor spaces a few minutes later.

Standing, Kara stood behind Lena, a hand on her shoulder as they watched the Seniors climb out of Kelly’s car, crossing the grass to stand in front of them.

“Where do we need to go,” Alex asked, a mask of calm failing to hide the anger in her eyes when they landed on the prominent mark covering pale skin.

“This way,” Lena said, walking up to her dorm building. Climbing the short flight of stairs to the second floor, she knocked on the door, stuffing her hands in her pockets as they waited for someone to let them in.

The dark brown door swung open, a slightly older brunette stood, hair dripping wet, a towel draped over her shoulders. A loose grey t-shirt fell slightly off one shoulder, cream leggings finishing the outfit.

“Hey Luthor, what’s up?” the woman asked.

“Hey, Imra. Is Maggie here? I’m supposed to meet her.”

“She’s in her room, you know the way,” Imra said stepping aside.

“Thank you,” Lena smiled. Watching the brunette disappear into one of the rooms, Lena led Kara, Alex, and Kelly to the opposite wall of doors. Two doors lined the left wall, one at the opposite end. Leading them to the opposite end, Lena knocked on the wooden door with the name _Maggie Sawyer_ covering dozens of decals.

“It’s open,” Came a voice from inside.

“You ready?” Kara asked, resting a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. With a nod, Lena opened the door, stepping into the neatly decorated room. A very short hallway led into a small room, a window sitting in the middle of the left wall. A mini-fridge sat in the corner, the RA’s bed lofted beside it, a dresser underneath. Across from the bed, a wooden desk sat at about the middle of the wall, posters, and tapestries hanging all over the open walls.

“Lena? What happened?” Maggie asked, crossing the room from her seat at the desk.

“I um. Siobhan.” Lena said, wrapping her arms around her waist, fingers digging into her arms.

Standing beside Lena, Kara watched the brunette as she tossed words around, forming her thoughts carefully. Alex and Kelly stood behind them, Alex leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, Kelly attempting to calm her down with a hand on her shoulder.

“Would you like to sit?” Maggie asked gesturing to her bed. Looking to Lena, Kara helped the brunette climb onto the lofted bed, climbing up herself. Returning to her desk, she turned her chair, facing everyone.

“I came out to my mom yesterday,” Lena said, toying with her fingers in her lap.

“And how did that go?” Maggie asked.

“Not good,” the brunette started, smiling slightly when Kara wrapped an arm around her waist for support.

“She practically disowned me over the phone, telling me I was a disgrace to the family name and that she never should have let my father bring me home. I guess Siobhan overheard me because when I left my room to go to the kitchen, she yelled at me too. She called me names, grabbing me when I tried to go back to my room. She punched me, obviously. I fell. She told me um, I don’t remember exactly. I think I hit my head on the floor. Next thing I know she’s kicking me in the ribs, then going back to her room.”

“This all happened this morning?” Maggie asked.

“Uh, last night,” Lena said, leaning into Kara’s side.

“What can we do?” Alex asked angrily from the wall.

“Well, I report this, Siobhan gets removed from the dorm, possibly the school depending on how bad Lena’s injuries are,” Maggie says, opening the laptop on her desk.

“What about anyone else in the same or similar situations as Lena?” Kelly asked, moving to stand beside the bed.

“I can talk to the resident coordinator, maybe he can get me a meeting with someone higher up. Someone I can talk to about this, and how we can put together a safe space for people.” Maggie says, typing quickly. Silence blankets the room, barring Maggie’s typing.

“Could we start a club or something?” Kara asked, “You know, so people can be informed about this stuff. So, they know it’s nothing bad, or to be hated on or ashamed of?”

“We can try. Campus regulates there has to be at least 10 people to start a club. Find the people and a name, then we can submit a request.” Maggie said, sending a few emails.

“Thank you, Maggie,” Lena said, sliding off the bed beside Kara.

“Of course, Lena. Come straight to me if anyone tries anything again.”

* * *

A week passed quickly, Kara and Lena meeting Alex and Kelly in the library every day. As the week progressed, they were joined by Imra, the brunette bringing her girlfriend Gayle. Kelly talked James into joining them. Sticking around, he brought his friend Winn, the computer major introducing them to a young couple, Nia and Brainy, as he liked to be called.

A few days into the second week, Lena emailed Maggie, asking her to meet them at a small off-campus café. Sitting around two pushed together tables outside, Alex wrote down a list of name ideas, crossing all but one off as Maggie walked up. Handing the RA the list of people and a group declared name, Maggie put together the paperwork necessary to apply.

* * *

Walking into one of the main campus buildings, Lena and Kara passed by the large seating area by the campus post office, climbing the stairs to the second floor. At the top of the stairs, they walked down a small hallway, glass walls showing the interior of several club rooms, the last window on the right covered in a massive flag. Pushing through the rainbow streamers curtaining the doorway, they joined Nia on the couch, Brainy sitting on the floor at her feet. Maggie stood by the whiteboard lining the far wall, Alex and Kelly by the fridge passing out sodas.

“Welcome to the first-ever gathering of the LGBT+ Resource Office,” Maggie declared with a smile.


End file.
